1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a light-emitting apparatus disposed on a manpower vehicle and a pedal including the light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of developing nations, the numbers of vehicles, such as cars or motorcycles, are also increased rapidly, so that the related problems such as traffic jams or environment pollution are getting serious. Therefore, due to traffic and environment, manpower vehicle such as bicycles is an optimal choice. Moreover, to increase the safety and fun, many bicycles have reflecting devices or light-emitting devices disposed on the frames or pedals.
The power source of the light-emitting device on a bicycle nowadays mainly comes from batteries or a power-generating device. For example, Taiwan patent publication no. 581041 discloses a light-emitting decoration for the pedal of bicycles. The light-emitting decoration of the prior art is embedded to outer surface of the shaft of the pedal of bicycles. Moreover, the light-emitting decoration includes a mounting base, a circular magnet, a coil base, a LED, and a transparent cover. By the six-angled recessive portion in the mounting base, the light-emitting decoration can be mounted to the six-angled screw nut of the shaft of the pedal. The circular magnet and coil base are disposed on the mounting base, and the LED on the coil base can be disposed in the transparent cover. Moreover, a plurality of tenons are applied to mount the light-emitting decoration on the pedal. When a user stamps on the pedal, the coil base and the circular magnet will rub against each other, so as to drive the LED to light.
Additionally, in the prior art, the power-generating/charging apparatus used in a bicycle applies the rotation of wheels to generate electronic power. For example, Taiwan patent publication no. 553873 discloses a power-supplying apparatus based on wheel. The power-supplying apparatus of the prior art mainly includes a mounting device mounted on the body of the bicycle, a power-supplying device mounted on the wheel, and a light-emitting element mounted on the power-supplying device. The power-supplying device is connected to the light-emitting element by electric wires; the mounting device contacts with the power-supplying device via a conductive element; and the mounting device can guide the electric wire to the light-emitting element to supply the power to the light-emitting element. However, because there are too many elements of the power-supplying apparatus, it is hard to assemble and maintain the apparatus.